Out of the Woods
by uoduck
Summary: Amelia Potter is exiled to the States on account of her becoming a werewolf. Her friends, now her pack, follow her to New York City. There, Amelia meets her mate, another werewolf. One who is trying to forget his past, just like Amelia. Genderswap. Fem!Harry Potter/Derek Hale
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own either Teen Wolf or Harry Potter. They belong to Jeff Davis and JK Rowling respectively. The idea/story is reader requested by _Tami Mikaelson _on . The more minute story ideas are mine. Ask if you want details.

This will be Amelia Potter/Derek Hale.

* * *

"Amy, are you sure this park is safe for us?" Lavender asked as they all stood around in front of the medium sized forest. Dean was standing next to her, in the process of taking off his shirt. They were an hour or so north of New York City, in a park that was big enough for a wolf pack that numbered seven in total.

"I've said it already. I did some research," Amelia Potter replied, sighing. Her wolf was howling in her mind, with her pack and ready to run. Her body was quivering in place; her magic even more so. "I even came out here a few days ago at night just to make sure. For Merlin's sake, I placed non-magical people repellent wards around it."

"Can we go run now?" Neville broke in just as Draco was about to complain more. "I know some of us have class tomorrow."

"Yeah, especially since it's the first day of class," Amy mentioned, grinning a little. "I'm looking forward to that English lit class. I remember... I think Lily used to read to me."

Her pack turned to look at her, with soft eyes. Hermione took a few steps toward her but stopped when Amy groaned.

Amy gestured for everyone to start shifting, ready to get the night started. She could smell everyone and their scents were getting more wild by the minute. Draco's smell was still more wild than the others, as he had gotten turned a few weeks later than the rest of them. She had finally killed Greyback after that. The consequences for her weren't pleasant but... well, Hermione did say she had a people saving thing. Even if Draco had been her rival. Amy still hadn't told anyone about what Voldemort had done to her afterward, after he had caught her.

Amy watched as her pack mates all took off their clothes, stashed their wands and started to shift. Dean was already on four legs, yipping quietly and staring at the others. Hermione took more time this moon, as she was pregnant and had to wait for her body to adjust. Amy and Lavender had looked up research on pregnant werewolves and the information hadn't been good. Until they realized that the only information they had been looking at was only for werewolves who weren't witches.

Witches could shape their body, help to shift their whole body and protect the fetus, at a full moon.

Loud howls brought her back to the cool, slightly windy evening in September. Six wolves were sitting on their haunches, staring at her. Amy snorted, studied each wolf. Neville and Draco were sitting right tucked up against each other, their tails entwined. Ron and Hermione were lying down, Hermione's head on Ron's body. Lavender and Dean were sitting at the edge of their group, with Dean occasionally looking around for any threat.

Amy's wolf was now howling, near drowning out her thoughts. So she let the change happen, flowing over her.

* * *

_Wolf panted quietly as she took to having four legs again. It had only been a few days since she had changed but this was time for the pack. The human that she was sharing a body with didn't usually let Wolf take control while she was around pack. __She didn't want them to worry about her. Besides, she was an alpha wolf; she worried about her pack._

_ Wolf howled and her pack joined in, their voices echoing through the forest. Wolf bared her teeth and smiled, cuing in on a big buck that would provide for her pack. Her pack all turned back to look at her then one by one they all came up to her, sniffing her then licking her chin. Wolf licked them back a little, tilting her head when the youngest stumbled on his way back to his mate. _

_ She yipped in excitement __and__ encouragement __then__ took off, hearing her pack joyously follow. A few of them weaved in between the group, running playfully past each wolf. __She grinned, teeth showing. Wolf remembered what they all smelled like a few human years ago, when the bad wizard was trying to kill them. And when the human magical government exiled them. Her pack all smelled like defeat back then. __Now... joy and contentment spread through the pack._

_ Her pack mate, the one that smelled like plants when he was on two legs, came up to her and nudged her playfully. She yipped back and took a deep breath, sniffing the air. She howled and changed direction only for her second to growl in warning. She skidded to a stop from a full out run and growled at her pack, ordering them to a stop. She watched them all stop and barked at her second, __telling him to look after the others,__ then took off to the west of them. _

_ There were two strange wolves running in the same forest. One... She was pretty sure was another Alpha.__The other... __Wolf__ was so distracted by what __s__he smelled, __s__he ran straight into a tree._

_ She shook her head, sat back on her haunches and blinked dazedly. The other wolf, the one that wasn't an alpha, smelled like mate! Both strange wolves also smelled of exhaustion and... Wolf tilted her head, trying to understand what she was smelling. She barked in frustration and finally realized what the scent was. The wolves who were more than a mile away smelled of depression, similar to what her own pack smelled like during the war. _

_ She yipped once and then turned to go back to her pack, howling on the run to alert them. Wolf stopped before her pack and barked at her second, pointing toward the strange wolves with her paw. Her beta barked, growled low in his throat then came toward her with the rest of her pack moving closer together. Wolf and her second took off at a run, toward the strange alpha and the other wolf._

_ They dodged trees, ran under bushes, jumped over fallen logs and finally they were within sight of the two wolves. The other alpha, who was also a female wolf, growled at them, pushed the other wolf behind her. _

_ Wolf stared at them, tilted her head. The alpha in front of her was new, her nose told her. New and very much wary. Protective too. Wolf yipped quietly, glanced at her second questioningly, who narrowed his eyes but nodded. _

_ She walked toward the new alpha and the wolf who smelled like mate and barked out a questioning sound. The other alpha stopped growling only to flick an ear. The wolf behind the alpha stepped up to stand alongside the alpha and barked questioningly, zeroing in on Wolf. _

_ Wolf crept closer even as the other wolf did too, ignoring the other alpha. The other wolf was all black as opposed to Wolf's coat of white splattered with light reddish big circles. Wolf howled and the black wolf dipped his head wearily then backed up toward the other alpha. _

_ The other alpha stared at them then walked up to Wolf, who returned the stare. She watched as the other female alpha looked at her then at her second then nodded. _

_ Wolf howled louder then took off, hearing three other wolves follow her. The other alpha caught up with her, running side by side. _

_ Wolf turned back to look at the wolf who smelled like mate to her, huffed out a breath then returned to the hunt._

* * *

When Amelia woke up the next morning, she felt a peculiar longing in her body. Even though she was curled up with her pack, back on their human legs, she felt lonely. She sighed and sat up, being careful not to disrupt anyone's sleep, and crawled back to the tree that was a few feet from her. Amelia reached under the bush that was right next to the tree and brought out a blanket that she had stashed there yesterday morning and wrapped it around herself.

The two wolves that they had run into last night had left early, after taking their fill of the buck that they had brought down. Amelia remembered how they had smelled and winced. They smelled like they had just had their worlds fall down around them. Like they had just lost their pack.

The bush also hid everyone's wands and the change of clothes everyone usually brought with them for a full moon. But as it was still early on this wintery January morning so she was reluctant to start the day right now. For now she just watched the sun come up, her thoughts going to the alpha wolf and the wolf who was her mate.


	2. Chapter 2

"Laura, stop. Please..." Derek muttered, as they drove over to NYU the next morning.

Laura glanced at the red light and then turned to glance at him. "Derek, I know something happened. Did you smell something strange coming from the pack we saw last night?"

Derek sighed. His sister was never going to stop asking about it but he didn't know what to say. The alpha werewolf that they had met last night had smelled like... like she was his mate. And Derek didn't know what to do with that. "It was nothing. We'll probably never see that pack again anyway."

"We already enrolled in classes here," Laura remarked, starting the car down the street after the light turned green. "We'll have to make nice with the current wolf pack here if we want to stay. I've never heard of a city with two alphas getting along. Mom..."

Laura trailed off, shuddering a little. "Mom said that it was something about the aggressive nature of alpha werewolves."

"Besides, we'll probably eventually meet them somewhere along the way," Laura added. "That park that we used for the full moon last night was close enough to the apartment we rented."

"I did smell something, now that I think about it," Derek said, trying not think about why they were in New York in the first place and why Laura was now an alpha.

"There was something, now that I remember too. All of the wolves smelled like..." Laura stopped, ran a hand through her long black hair. "They smelled like Deaton, only a little different."

"That's what I smelled," Derek replied, happy to have another thing to focus on. Or rather something else. "Mom... she never said anything about werewolves being emissaries though. I've never read anything about werewolves being able to work magic before."

Laura pulled up into a parking space in the lot that was right next to campus and put the car into park. They both got out of the car, grabbed their packs and walked the short distance to the middle of campus.

"Deaton never said anything about that either," Laura said thoughtfully, keeping an eye on the other students passing them. "Either that or it's not possible. Anyway, keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

Derek turned to stare at Laura, raised an eyebrow. "Like hunter suspicious?"

"I said anything. Doesn't have to be hunters but it would be nice if we could... have advance warning," Laura answered quietly, turning to go to her first class. "See you later."

* * *

Derek stopped in front of the classroom where his first class of the day was and the class he was most looking forward to. English Literature, taught by Professor Brown. He yawned a little and walked in after a few other students. The full moon had taken a toll on him last night, as it always did. It usually left him exhausted the day after, his senses dulled somewhat. He fell in behind a young woman who looked like she was one or two years older than him as she stopped to look for an available seat. She had long black hair which looked fairly untamed, like she had just... come from a sport or something.

She was muttering to herself about something and Derek could swear that he distinctly heard her mention the full moon. Derek was too engrossed in staring at her to notice that she had stopped and turned too. She glanced at him briefly before taking a seat six rows to the back. He sighed and took off up the steps to sit a few rows in front of the woman that Derek thought was a werewolf. It was either that or she danced naked under the full moon like a witch. He rolled his eyes at the thought and sat down in a chair and put his backpack down.

* * *

More than halfway through the lecture, Derek felt a warm breeze flow around him. He glanced toward the classroom windows and his eyes widened. The windows were closed. He turned to look behind him to the young woman that he suspected was a werewolf and he saw her eyes widen. She blushed a little before focusing on the professor once again. The warm breeze that he had felt disappeared.

Derek raised an eyebrow. Why would she be embarrassed? It wasn't like she had... Was she the werewolf that had smelled like _mate? _That would mean... if he was right about her being a werewolf, then she was the alpha that they had seen last night. He could feel his eyes widening and he looked up to the clock and sighed in relief. There were only five more minutes to the class.

* * *

Derek started, stopping in his tracks. He stared at her as she continued up the steps of the large lecture classroom. He unconsciously took a deep breath and was hit by the scent of _mate!_ He shuddered a little, wanting to run away on four legs and keep on running. The woman smelled like wolf, all wild and all predator and she smelled like alpha.

"Excuse me."

"Oh, sorry," Derek muttered, stepping aside to let other students out. As soon as everyone else left the classroom, the young woman stared at him, tilting her head a little.

* * *

"You're one of the wolves that I saw last night."

Amelia spoke hesitantly as everyone else left the classroom. She had tentatively followed the young man as he left the room, trying not to let her magic loose again, though it wasn't like that had been under her control. Her magic and wolf were entwined thoroughly and her wolf had found its mate, whether she liked it or not. Her magic had gone to wrap around the born werewolf without her willing it to. It had been a while since she had lost control of her magic like that but she supposed that finding her mate was as good excuse as any.

"We don't want any trouble," the guy said, green eyes gazing downward before looking around the classroom.

"I'm not... I wouldn't kick you guys out of my territory," Amelia started hesitantly, brushing her hair out of her face. "I... Even if we didn't... weren't..."

The guy flinched, still not looking straight at her. "We don't have to stay here. We can go."

"The term just started though!" Amelia exclaimed quietly. "You and your alpha can join my pack on full moon nights. I don't mind. It's just... You smell of recent pain."

"I... You can smell that?" the guy asked, only now looking at her. His eyes went to the scar on her forehead and she winced, moving some hair to cover it.

"It's not that hard," Amelia commented, one of her hands going to her wand in her pocket just to make sure it was there. "I saw you turn around in class. You probably felt... something."

"The breeze?"

"That was my doing. Sorry. I... my wolf was so happy to find you."

The guy sighed, shook his head. "How did you do that? You smell like an emissary but you're a wolf."

* * *

"Emissary?" Amelia repeated, raising an eyebrow. "What's that?"

Derek stared at the young woman. "You don't know what an emissary is?"

"I know what the general definition is," she replied then glanced up at the clock and winced. "How about we get some coffee or whatever later and talk? Or lunch somewhere? I have a class in ten minutes that's across campus."

Derek grinned a little and she returned it. "You can get there quickly enough."

"I know," she said with a knowing smile. "Five minutes isn't enough for this conversation though. Oh, we forgot introductions. I'm Amelia Potter."

"Derek Hale. Lunch sounds good. I don't know any of the good lunch places."

"There's one that my pack and I frequent. You can bring your alpha along too, see what we can work out for full moons."


	3. Chapter 3

Amelia waited outside the coffee place that she frequently went to when she was on campus. They had some pretty good coffee available and some of it was even good enough to wake her up on the mornings after the full moon. And on those mornings, she really needed good, strong coffee. But not this morning as the two wolves she had met last night walked across the street from campus.

She took a deep breath and smelled the wildness that both Derek and his sister emitted. Each werewolf had their own smell of wildness and it grew as the full moon grew closer. Since the full moon had been last night, it was just a subtle scent right now.

"Hey."

She turned around in her seat to see that Dean had arrived a few minutes early, wanting to support her as leader of their pack. "Your classes going well?"

Dean nodded and grinned. "Yeah. So the Yanks have their own wolves?"

Amelia snorted. "I think there are more werewolves here than just these two but yeah. There's something off about them too. There was a pain scent coming off of the two of them."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Injured, perhaps?"

"No, it was more emotional," Amelia replied then sighed. "And one of them is my mate."

Dean's eyes widened. "You found your mate?"

Dean stared at her then laughed. "Typical you. We come to America and one of the first two wolves that we meet is your mate. What's his or her name?"

"Hey, whoever said I was typical?" Amelia asked, grinning. "I haven't been ordinary ever since a mass murderer killed my parents. His name is Derek Hale and his sister is the alpha of their pack."

Dean nodded. "Shall I tell the pack or should I wait?"

"Wait for a few days. I want to introduce them to the pack. I don't… I know you guys have all found your mates already. Except you, I think."

She smiled at the waitress that came to hand out water glasses and then turned to look over towards the door. Derek and his sister had walked into the diner and she watched as the both stopped and took deep breaths. If Amelia was walking into this kind of situation, she would take a deep breath also, see if there was anything that she would need to keep an eye on. Otherwise, Derek's sister looked curious but apprehensive.

Amelia stood up and heard Dean stand up too. She walked over to stop in front of Derek and looked the two of them over. Her wolf was still howling joyfully in her mind, just at a lower volume, still happy that it had found its mate. Derek just stared back when her gaze moved to him and she blinked at his frown.

The young woman, who looked to be the same age as Amelia and who smelled like alpha, hesitantly held out her hand. "I'm Laura Hale, Derek's sister. He told me you wanted to meet?"

"I'm Amelia Potter." She returned the greeting, extending her hand and looking into the other woman's eyes. She knew that Laura was looking at her scar with interest, maybe wondering where it had come from or if it was from another wolf. "You guys are born wolves, aren't you?"

"We are. You're bitten, I take it?" Laura asked, glancing at her brother who hadn't spoken. Though that wasn't unusual. He hadn't spoken a lot since they had lost their… family. Their pack.

"Yeah. Let's go sit down. I haven't ordered yet," Amelia suggested. "I know we get hungry easily after a full moon night. I'm paying for lunch."

* * *

"What are you guys?" Laura asked, looking between Amelia and her second, Dean Thomas. "You guys are obviously from Britain but I don't know any werewolves from Europe."

"We're from London," Dean replied. "We're… Amy, do you think we have permission?"

"Permission?" Derek repeated, exchanging a glance with Laura.

"Dean, we ran. I don't give a shit what the Ministry in England thinks," Amelia replied as their food came. She had ordered a burger with blue cheese on it and rare meat so she dug in. Everyone had ordered a burger of some sort, with the only common factor being how well cooked the meat was. "I suppose I should get in touch with the American counterpart though."

Dean snorted. "Yeah, we should probably do that. You want me to go?"

"Ministry?" Laura echoed.

"What did you guys run from? Hunters?" Derek questioned.

"No, not quite. We… I know Derek thinks I smell weird," Amelia said, shrugging a little.

"You smell like our emissary back home," Laura explained.

"Emissary?" Dean asked.

"You know, emissaries? They guide us?" Laura said as she took a bite of her burger. "There's one for each pack, or at least, there's suppose to be."

"Uh, I guess that's an American thing," Amelia offered, tilting her head like she was confused. "We didn't have emissaries back in England. But we are… my pack consists of wizards and witches."

Laura's eyes widened and Derek frowned.

"Wizards?" Laura finally spoke, sounding bewildered. She took a bite of her burger and grinned at the taste. They hadn't had any food this good since they had left Beacon Hills. She wondered how a college student could afford to feed four people. This diner wasn't fancy or anything but the food wasn't crap. "Like magic?"

"Yeah. We have wands," Amelia said, drawing hers out. Laura noticed Derek's narrowing at the sight of the stick of wood and wondered about his reactions to the other woman. "It's what we focus our magic with."

Derek studied the piece of wood that was in Amelia's hand. It definitely was a source of magic and he glanced up to stare into her eyes. Amelia stared back, green eyes almost glowing.

"How were you guys bitten?" Laura asked, drawing Dean's attention to her.

"We… Have you guys heard about the terrorist attacks in England over the past few years?" Amelia asked, tucking a strand of hair back behind her ear. She saw Derek follow her movement and blushed a little at the look he gave her. It was like he wanted to run his own fingers through her hair.

"Yeah, our mom..." Laura trailed off. "Our former alpha heard about them."

"Right, so we got attacked during one of those," Dean replied, finishing off his french fries. "Our whole pack got turned in a matter of two or three days."

"That must have been some terrorist attack," Laura commented. "One of the terrorists was a werewolf? Did he get taken care of?"

* * *

Derek watched Amelia, his mate, as Laura asked her question. Amelia's green eyes seemed to darken in memory. His own wolf howled at the pain scent that was coming from her, an old pain that smelled like guilt to him.

"Yeah, I killed him," Amelia remarked after a minute or two of silence. Greyback had all taken them captive and had not told Voldemort anything for a few days while he attacked and tortured them all. She had finally worked up to aiming her wand at the deranged werewolf when he had killed Remus, her surrogate godfather. She shook her head, trying to shake away the memories, and returned to the conversation. "My wolf and I enjoyed that fight. Greyback didn't stand a chance."

"Good," Derek murmured, catching her eyes with his own.

Amelia grinned, wolf still in her eyes. "After I killed him, we fled and ended up here. Most of us are taking classes NYU and we haven't seen or smelled another werewolf until you two. Laura, you seem like a new alpha?"

"Uh, yeah. We… lost our family, our pack a week ago," Laura explained. "Hunters torched our house while we were out in the local forest back in Beacon Hills, CA."

Amelia and Dean both looked horrified, eyes wide and skin pale.

"We're sorry to hear that," Amelia offered. "I… we know some of what it's like but not that way. Merlin! That's awful."

Dean nodded in vehement agreement.

Derek raised an eyebrow at how she had said Merlin. "What do you mean by saying 'Merlin'?"

Dean snorted. "It's like saying… 'Jesus Christ' but our equivalent. Merlin was the most powerful wizard or sorcerer ever."

"So there are hunters who hunt werewolves in particular?" Amelia asked, finishing off her burger. "There weren't any in Europe that we noticed."

"Unfortunately, yes," Laura said, turning to look at her brother. "You guys should be careful."

"Good to know. Well, anyways, you guys are welcome to our next pack meeting in a week," Amelia suggested, looking between Derek and Laura. "It's become more movie night but still…"

"Yeah, cause you're interested in seeing all the movies," Dean teased.

Amelia smiled. "I mean, you know where I was for the first eleven years of my life. What did you expect?"

Derek raised an eyebrow and Amelia caught the look.

"I was… not in a safe environment for the first 11 years of my life," Amelia explained warily. "And after that, each summer I had to go back. But now I'm free."

Laura narrowed her eyes and Derek did the same, itching to go kill whoever who had hurt Amelia. His fingers clenched into claws, not quite shifting but almost there. "Were your parents… abusive?"

Amelia shook her head. "No, nothing quite like that. I didn't live with my parents because they were dead but I lived with my aunt and uncle. So, I live in a brownstone-"

Dean laughed and shook his head. "Uh, Amy, that is sooo not a brownstone."

"Well, it does have brown stone," Amelia retorted, glaring at her beta wolf.

"That's… A brownstone is usually small," Dean said. "That house you live in is not small."

"Fine, so it's not small."

"It's a mansion," Dean returned, glaring back at her.

Amelia snorted. "Yeah, so it's a mansion. Here, what are your numbers? I'll text you the address."

"You live in a mansion?" Laura questioned, taking a sip of water. "You're… young though."

"She said her parents are dead," Derek said. "Maybe..."

"Derek's right. It was one of my parent's holdings, the only one in New York and it doubles as a pack house," Amelia replied.

Laura told Amelia her phone number and Derek's as the other alpha typed them into her phone. She watched as Amelia typed off a text and then heard her phone ring for a text. Derek's phone did too.

"The next pack meeting is next Friday and you can come meet our other pack members," Amelia spoke. "You're free to come by anytime, actually."

"The alpha thing is fine, by the way," Amelia added. "I'm fine with hanging out with another alpha wolf. It could even work out for our benefit."

Laura nodded and got up. "Okay, we'll think about it."

Amelia grinned and stood up too. "I'll let my pack know to keep an eye out for you. Don't want them getting anxious. See you on Friday then?"

"Yeah."


End file.
